


Missive from battalion 1338- Urgent

by Berrys_notebook



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alien POV, Other, Well this is my first work, gone Very Very wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrys_notebook/pseuds/Berrys_notebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'When our ship had first scanned the new planet, it’s lush fauna and flaura had seemed a boon: it meant more supplies, greater trade opportunities and even the possibility of long-term colonization.</p>
<p>Two months after the beginning of the invasion, we were starting to realize that things were not so simple.'</p>
<p>An alien civilization attempts to take over the earth, and quickly subdues humanity. Fauna, however, proves itself to be an even bigger challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missive from battalion 1338- Urgent

When our ship had first scanned the new planet, it’s lush fauna and flaura had seemed a boon: it meant more supplies, greater trade opportunities and even the possibility of long-term colonization.

Two months after the beginning of the invasion, we were starting to realize that things were not so simple.

Natives had no telepathic organs, rendering instant communication with them impossible. When they first saw the ship, we were unable to tell them of our wish to incorporate their planet in our Empire, and they thought we wished their destruction instead. They attacked.

The sentient species of the planet was quite weak, with no fangs, teeth or toxic secretions, and only outdated technology to protect themselves with. Additionally, each ‘tribe’ could not seem to attack in coordination with the others, or sometimes even to communicate with them. 

In two weeks flat, we had subdued over half of them, and three days later the rest had either fallen or surrendered. We had began to train linguists to communicate in their most widely spoken language (a dialect called Mandarin), and were re-attempting communication with their leaders to start putting in place Imperial law.

The other, non-sentient species, however, were found to be alarmingly hard to overpower. Within another week, our first infantry troops landed, unaware that they would soon be living in constant fear. 

It began with what the natives called ‘strays’. Wild, savage animals living even within their settlements! The term ‘stray’ seemed to apply to animals of extremely varied shape, size, color and abilities. Some had extremely sharp claws, and could see in the dark, climb walls and get into small spaces with ease. The larger did not seem to be able to clim, nor see too well at night, but had extremely sharp fangs, and could run faster than the average soldier. Their loud vocalizations, always done in large groups, would awaken us at night, and strike fear in the heart of every troop. Both kind were disease-riddled, so that even the slightest cut not disinfected might be fatal to us. 

But this was not the end. 

Small, almost invisible insects (’fleas’, according to our compliant human guides) would cling to our skin and drink our blood, spreading infections and illnesses through entire battalions. 14 casualties in our battalion alone fell to them.

Animals with grey, naked skin, odd head-appendages were seemingly clumsy, lethargic and pacific. When we tried to take one of the smaller specimens for analysis, however, the entire herd charged us, with beach specimen weighing about 2,9 tons, trampling 4 soldiers. Firing at them seemed to barely slow them down, and only infuriated them more. (Our native guide later explained that ‘you should never try to separate a young elephant from it’s mother. ever.’)

seSince then, and despite our best efforts at caution, there have been 7 more victims at the base. 125 (from a ‘mosquito’ bite, which gave him an apparently widespread illness ‘malaria’. the medication used by natives was toxic to 125.), 243 (drinking unboiled water is considered dangerous even by the natives, tough we were not aware of this.), 114 (was charged and trampled by previously calm ‘water buffalo’), 185 and 126 (investigated an odd ‘nest-like’ structure on a ‘tree’. Were stung multiple times by ‘giant hornets’ and died subsequently), 211 ( reached inside a hole to investigate movement within, was bitten by a ‘cobra’.) and 304 ( was caught in a landslide. suffocated to death.)

We have had reports from other bases in different areas of the planet, and their situation seems to be no better than ours. A plethora of fauna has been hostile towards our troops (amongst them, ‘sharks’, ‘crocodiles’, ‘bears’, ‘crabs’, ‘magpies’, ‘leeches’, ‘tigers’, ‘bats’, ‘flies’) making countless casualties.

This, however, is not the gravest, nor the most urgent of matters. Our supplies have been decimated by a native pest. What little has not been eaten is now contaminated with feces, which, according to our guide, is crawling with illnesses. We need new rations to be sent by the replenishment ships as soon as they arrive. In the meantime, we will ask for help from other bases, or else try our luck with the native food, and hope it’s not toxic to us. We will gather volunteers to try samples in the meantime.

send help.

-Commander Zlaakn 1338.


End file.
